Finding Family
by Jewelbaby
Summary: A girls comes to Hazzard and the Dukes learn she may just be part of their bunch. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

PT 1

**Belladeer: It's another normal day in Hazzard county. Boss hogg is making trouble. Roscoe is chasing Bo and Luke. And Daisy is making friend. Now the girl sitting with Daisy is Jenn Macy she's here trying to find someone. Bet yall will wanna who it is. But just wait.**

**BOAR'S NEST**

Luke and Bo Duke came into the local establishment for a beer or two. Daisy was standing talking to a woman in her early to mid 20's. Bo whistled. "Boy that girl who's talking to Daisy is mighty pretty." Bo said.

Luke nodded. 'She is that. Come on let's go meet her." Luke said making his way with Bo following to the counter.

"Hello Ladies." Luke said.

Daisy smiled. "Hey Fellas. Want a beer?" Daisy asked.

Bo nodded. "Of course. But I also wanted to know what's this fine young lady's name is." Bo said sitting down beside her.

Jenn smirked. "Jennifer but most people call me Jenn. And by the looks of you 2 I'm guessing you're Daisy's cousins. Bo and Luke." She said. Bo and Luke looked at each other amazed.

"Wow she's quick to Bo." Luke said.

Daisy came back with the drinks. "Now you 2 stop pestering the girl. Jenn if they get too much just flirt with another guy." Daisy said.

Jenn burst out laughing. "K. Actually I may just leave. I'm gonna go check in at the hotel." She said taking one last sip of her soda.

"Well will you considering having dinner with us. Our Uncle Jesse would sure love to meet you." Daisy said.

Jenn debated it in her head for a while. "Sure. But I need to make a few phone calls and get settled. Besides I still gotta find someone." She said. That intrigued everyone.

"Who you trying to find." Daisy asked.

"A relative. Namely a brother. But I think I have some digging to do." She said.

Daisy smiled at her. "Aww sugar. You'll find him. But until then do come and have dinner with us. Getting to know you we mite be able to help you." Daisy said hoping to get her to stay.

"Oh alright. 6 ok?" She asked.

Bo nodded. "Sure we could come pick you up." He said.

She shook her head. "My car is out front. I'll drive there. Just give me directions. I'm a quick study." Jenn said.

**Belladeer: So they gave her directions to the farm. But now here's the kicker Jenn didn't know her first Adoptive father Donny Macy had followed her into town. Now Donny was a jerk no doubt about it. But he did like Jenn somewhat**

**ACROSS FROM THE BOAR'S NEST**

Donny sat watching the place. "You know Don if she does find her brother. She'll be back here more often." Said his accomplis Bethany Macy his wife.

"Then when we know who it is we'll have to take care of him." He said.

Bethany smirked. 'And how are we gonna find out who it is. Ritchie and Rhoda won't let us near her or the kid,." She said.

Donny smiled. "We'll just have to ease drop on her conversation to Michael tonight. We know she tells him everything." Donny said.

Bethany nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said.

**Belladeer: Now folks Jenn seems to be in a bit of trouble. I sure hope whoever her brother is he can help her.**

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

**Belladeer: Well that night Jenn came up to Duke's farm. And had her a good ole supper. And the Duke made them a friend.**

**DUKE FARM**

Daisy Luke and Bo all was standing out in the yard when a camero came rolling up. Luke whistled as Jenn stood up out of the car. "Nice car." He said running his hand over the hood.

"Jenn this is our Uncle Jesse." Daisy said to Jenn.

Jesse smiled. "Nice to meet you. These boys haven't stopped talkin about you since they got home." He said.

Jenn blushed. 'Well it's gotta be lies." She said. Everyone laughed.

"Well come on in. Foods just about ready." Daisy said taking her arm.

Jenn stepped into the house. "This is a nice place. Quiet." She said.

Jesse smiled. "It's home to us. So Jennifer what do you do?" He asked.

She smiled and sat down on the couch where he pointed while Luke Bo and Daisy put the food on the table. "I work in the law department in my home town." She said.

"Law department. What are you a secretary?" He asked.

Jenn didn't know how to answer. "Um I'm kinda a cop." She said.

Daisy spoke from the kitchen area. "Dinners on the table." She said. Jenn and Jesse moved to the table. Jenn sat beside Daisy facing Bo and Luke Jesse sat the head of the table.

"Let us pray." He said the prayer for their meal. Food was passed and finally everyone dug in.

Jenn sighed with relief. "Now this is what I call southern cooking." She said.

Daisy smiled. "You eat at home like this?" She asked.

Jenn shook her head. "No. It's more or less I eat in a camp. My family hunts. And when I turned 18 I told my stepdad I really needed to go and try to find my brother. So he said if I didn't consider him and my adopted mom family. That I could move out." She said.

Daisy gasped. "Oh sugar that's just down right mean. So what did you do." She asked.

Jenn shrugged. "Well at the time I had no money of my own. Richie my stepfather his son Mike and me were and still are really close. So he told me I could stay with him. At the time his girlfriend had left him and left him with a year old daughter to raise. So I went and helped him. That's where I came from to here." She said.

Bo smirked. "So what was home like growing up?" He asked.

"It wasn't rough or anything. From what adoptive parents tell me. My mom and dad were killed in a car wreck when I was 3. There's a son that was I think they say about 8 at the time. And that he went with a relative and they didn't know I was in the car so they placed me in foster care." She said.

Jesse looked up suddenly. "Oh did they tell you about your parents?" He asked.

Jenn shook her head. "No. I asked when I was 16. But there was no record." She said.

Luke who had been quiet spoke up. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking." He asked.

Daisy glared at him. "Luke you don't ask a woman her age." She said.

Jenn smiled. "Oh it's ok. I'm hold on let me think 23." She said.

Daisy perked up. "You're my age. When's your birthday?" She asked.

Jenn looked down. "April - 3rd." She said.

Bo was intrigued. "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No. Had a crush on someone but that was about it." She said taking a bite of her food. Luke looked at the girl in front of him. She had dark hair much like himself and blue eyes.

"You said your stepdad. Why not call him adoptive dad?" He asked.

"Cause he didn't adopted me. Rhoda Newman and Donny Macy adopted me when they were married. Richie Newman and Rhoda married when I was 5. He had a son from his first marriage. Mike is 26." She said.

Daisy smiled. 'Well did you ever find your brother?" She asked.

Jenn shook her head. "No. I did some research and there was some piece of Hazzard and something about a guy going into the Marines. And I had gotten information about my brother going in to the Marines." She said. 4 forks clanked to their plates.

Jenn looked up at them. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked kinda scared.

Daisy shook her head. "N no. It's just that Luke was..." But before she could get it out Luke kicked her shin. "Gonna do the dishes for me." She said quickly.

Jenn smiled. "Oh wish I could get Mike to do the dishes." She said.

"Well this was good but I must get back to the hotel. I have a little girl to say goodnight to." She said.

Luke stood up. "I'll walk you out." He said.

Jenn smiled at him and hugged Daisy. "Thank you for having me." She said.

"Oh Sugar you come back and see us. By the way where is home?" She asked.

"Clayburn Florida." Jenn said.

"Oh that's what about a 4 hour drive?" Daisy asked.

Jenn nodded. "Took me about 6 hours." She said.

Jesse stepped up. "Well Jennifer it was nice to meet you. Please let us know if you find your brother." He said.

Jenn nodded. "I will. Alright time for me to go cause I hate driving in the dark." She said.

Daisy smirked. "I hear ya." She said while walking out with Jenn Luke Bo and Uncle Jesse.

Jenn was about to say something when she noticed Bo Daisy and Uncle Jesse slip back in the house. "Man that was subtle." She said.

Luke laughed. "Gotta give em credit." He said.

Jenn nodded. "By the sound of your forks dropping and the paleness of your face. I'm taking you were a Marine?" She said.

He nodded. "Yeah back when I got out of high school was in for about 2 years and was shot in the leg." He said leaning against her car.

Jenn nodded. "I seen your face when I mentioned my parents being in a car wreck. I'm guessing yours were too?" She asked.

He nodded. "So they tell me. You know I was thinking what if we're brother and sister?" He asked.

Jenn looked down. "Yeah what if. You think you can handle a little sister?" She asked smirking.

Luke blushed. "Well I did grow up with Daisy." He said.

Jenn laughed. "Yeah. Well I better get going. Luke?" She called before she got in.

He turned back to her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I hope you're my brother if it matters." She said. He just smiled and watched her pull out of site.

**Belladeer: Luke I bet hope she's his sister too. Now meanwhile Boss Hogg and Roscoe were meeting with Donny and Bethany**

**CITY HALL**

Hogg was standing behind his desk. "Are you saying that your daughter is here and you want her back?" He asked.

Donny nodded. "Yes sir. Can you help me?" He asked.

Roscoe laughed. "Oh I love a good ole find. Now you see you need to give us a picture of what she looks like." He said.

Donny held a picture of Jenn out to him. "This is her." He said.

"Yes yes I see. Well don't you worry me and the sheriff here will find her for you," Hogg said.

Donny nodded. "Ok. Thank you." He said and left.

Roscoe turned to Boss. "Hey Boss. This girl was in the Boar's Nest earlier talking the Dukes." Roscoe said.

Boss nodded and then got frantic. "She was the Dukes. Oh nooooo." He said.

"Yeah talking with Bo Luke and Daisy." He said.

"Well what are you waiting for go and see if you can get em to talk." Boss said.

Roscoe held his finger up. "Right. I'm gone." He said.

**Belladeer: Now I don't know about you but Jenn looks to be in trouble. **

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3

**Balladeer: Now that Jenn was back at her hotel room. She needed to find out if she and Luke were siblings. While she was doing that Luke was sitting with his cousins and uncle talking about Jenn.**

**DUKE FARM**

Daisy had cleared the dishes and was sitting on the couch with Bo and Luke on either side of her. Uncle Jesse was in his recliner. He had seen how Luke had acted around Jennifer. Almost as if he could sense something. "Luke you ok?" Jesse asked.

Luke looked up. "Yes sir. Just thinking." Luke said.

Daisy smiled. "Jennifer is nice." She said.

Bo nodded. 'Cute too." He said earning him a weird look from Luke. "What? Don't tell me you didn't notice?" He said.

Daisy smirked. "Oh I bet Luke noticed. But in a different way." She said.

Jesse nodded his understanding. "She's very nice to talk to. Really scary about her life tho." He said. Luke couldn't take it anymore he jumped out and walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Bo wondered.

Daisy sighed. "Did you notice the hair and eyes on Jennifer?" She asked.

Bo nodded. "Almost identical to Luke's.." Bo said getting the jist.

"Uncle Jesse you don't think they could be siblings do you?" Bo asked.

Jesse pondered it. "It could be Bo. Jennifer would be the same ages as Luke's younger sister. And she looks almost exactly like him." He said.

Daisy nodded. "She sure does. You think Luke knows?" She asked.

Bo sighed. "By the way he tore out of here. My guess he's thinking it." Bo said. Daisy and Jesse nodded their agreement.

**Balladeer: Next day proved more successful for Luke to find some answers he had questions to. **

**BOAR'S NEST**

Luke and Bo came in to find Jennifer looking at a piece of paper. Bo took a chair spun it around and startled her. The cousins both laughed. Jenn just gave em both a shake of her head. "What are you still doing in Hazzard?" Bo asked.

Jennifer grinned. "I said I was here to find my brother." She said. "That and Daisy asked me to have lunch with her." She said smiling at the boys. Bo laughed as Daisy came over.

"Oh hey boys. You fellas want beers?" She asked sitting Jennifer's plate in front of her. The both nodded and pulled chairs up and sat down with the girls. Daisy came back with their drinks and sat down next to Jennifer. "So Luke me and Jennifer were discussing you and her might be siblings. " She said eating a fry.

Jennifer looked down shaking her head. "Way to get to the point there Daisy." She said laughing herself.

Daisy smirked. "But I think it would be cool if you were his sister. Then I'd have someone to call when I need someone to put him in his place." Daisy said.

Luke put on his mock hurt look. "I ain't that bad." He said taking a sip of his beer. Daisy and Bo both laughed. Jennifer just sat and watched the trio.

"Jennifer did Daisy tell you that me and Bo were on the racing circuit and won a few times." Luke asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "No she didn't . How many races did you win?" She asked.

"I think about 3 the one year we were on the circuit. We decided to come back to Hazzard and help with the farm." Bo said. Jennifer smiled faintly. Jennifer noticed a mechanic like guy come in with a deputy at that time.

"Hey Bo Luke Daisy." The guy said. Everyone said Hi.

"And who is this nice young lady." He asked.

Daisy smiled. "This is Jennifer. This here is Cooter Davenport he is the local mechanic." She said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." He said.

Jennifer smiled. "Please to meet you as well." She said shaking his hand.

Bo smiled at Enos noticing him staring at Daisy. "And the shy guy behind Cooter is Deputy Enos Straight." Bo said.

Jennifer smiled. "Hi Enos." She said.

Enos waved. "Nice to meet a friend of the Dukes." He said.

Jennifer nodded. "Well this is a nice town. What I've seen of it." She said. Enos and Cooter pulled chairs up and sat down.

"So Jennifer what are you in town for?" Cooter asked.

Jennifer smirked to herself. "Here to find a sibling." Jennifer said.

Enos smiled. "Oh that's always good to have Siblings." He said. Daisy Luke and Bo shared a smirk.

'Enos Jennifer here mite be my little sister." Luke said.

Cooter looked shocked. "Really. Well that's good to know. Someone else to keep Luke here in line." He said. Everyone laughed. Enos looked to see Boss Hogg and Roscoe heading their way.

"I wonder Boss and the Sheriff want." He said.

Bo groaned. "We didn't do nothing so not to chase us." He said.

Jennifer looked to where the men were and noticed Donny and Bethany with em. She groaned herself. "Not again." She said out loud.

Daisy looked at her concerned. "What is it Sugar?" She asked. Jennifer stared back at Donny who had caught her glare and made his way to her quickly.

"Jennifer glad I ran into you. I need to speak with you in private." He said.

Jennifer stood up when she seen him pull his jacket back to reveal the gun. "Why not just talk here." She said.

Bethany came up. "Cause we need you back in Clayburn." She said holding her own gun on Jennifer.

Luke noticed this and stood. "Hey no need for the guns." He said standing.

"Oh and who's this Jennifer?" Donny asked.

Jennifer closed her eyes. "Luke Duke meet Donny Macy and his wife Bethany. My adoptive father." Jennifer said.

Bo stood as well. "If he's your adoptive father then why's he holding a gun on you. Or should say your stepmother." Bo asked.

Jennifer was glaring at Donny. "Cause I did something to him about 6 months ago to him. He's never forgiven me." She said.

Bethany scoffed. "You took his child from him." She said.

Jennifer turned her glare to Bethany. "Oh I'm sorry I don't seem to remember him going through 15 hours of labor in an unknown cabin by a jerk holding a gun on him." Jennifer said.

**Balladeer: Ouch now I would never wanna do that.**

Daisy and Bo were easing away. "Donny let them go it's me you want. Trust me they are just innocent bystanders." Jennifer said.

Boos hogg had made himself known. "Now this guy just wants you to go home with him sweet heart. Why not go." Boss asked. Luke cast him a glaring look.

"Cause Mr. Hogg this guy has broke out jail. He was sentenced to life in prison. And now he's back in my life causing trouble." Jennifer said.

Bethany sighed. 'We just want you to come home with us." She said.

Jennifer eyed her. "I'm 23 years old I can make my own choices. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go and take a nap." Jennifer said pushing past the couple. Donny and Bethany both looked at each and nodded.

"I hate to tell you this but if you go Luke and his family here won't be surviving." Donny said.

**Balladeer: Now I hate when someone tells me that.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4

**Balladeer: Now Donny and Bethany had the Dukes and Cooter in their hide out spot. And Jennifer was watching hopelessly behind em. Now if I was that girl I would hit Donny.**

**HIDE OUT SPOT**

Jennifer looked at the spot. "What did you do Donny come here before I did and case the joint?" She asked him.

Donny turned to her smiling his evil smile. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said tying Bo's hands behind his back.

Jennifer was glaring at Bethany who had her gun trained on Jennifer. "Now you gonna tell us why you're here associating with these hicks?" He asked pointing the gun at the Dukes and Cooter.

Jennifer sighed. "I'm here on police business." She said lying through her teeth. Luke didn't look at Jennifer cause he knew what she was gonna do.

"Oh well then. As long as it's for your career. So are you gonna go willingly." Donny asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah I'll go." She said. Luke Bo Daisy and Cooter all looked up shocked.

"What Jennifer don't go with him." Luke said.

Jennifer shook her head. "You guys just relax." She said smiling at them cheerfully. Daisy was trying to read past that smile.

"Ok Donny let's go." She said. Donny pushed Jennifer out of the shack and out to his car.

**Balladeer: Now folks when someone says let's go I don't think the guy with gun is in charge anymore. Now while this was taking place Enos was talking with Boss and Roscoe.**

**CITY HALL**

Boss sighed. "Oh no. Well Roscoe go get those guys. And make sure to find the Dukes. Cause we're gonna bring em in." Boss said.

Roscoe nodded. "Right. Oh goody Flash is gonna be proud of her daddy." Roscoe said laughing.

Boss sighed. "Oh I need food." He said sitting down and eating some fried chicken.

**Balladeer: Meanwhile Jesse was at the farm piecing together the resemblance and Jennifer's story the night before. When the phone rang now who's on the phone will be a surprise.**

"Hello?" Jesse asked.

"Yes is this here a place in Hazzard county?" The man voice asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?" Jesse asked.

"Yes my name is Mike Newman. Jennifer Macy's stepbrother." He said.

Jesse nodded. "Yes me and my nephews and my niece had dinner with her last night. Nice girl." Jesse said.

"Yes she is. Reason I'm calling is a acquaintance of Jennifer and mine just got out of prison and I need to tell her." Mike said.

'Well she's staying at the Hazzard hotel." Jesse said.

"Alright thank you." Mike said and hung up.

**Balladeer: Now that there is a big flaw in the slaw. And sure hate to find out what Donny is gonna do to Jennifer. Now while Uncle Jesse was on the phone Luke Bo Daisy and Cooter had gotten out of the** **shack.**

"Luke why do you think Jennifer went with them willingly?" Bo asked.

Luke shrugged. "I dunno but we need to find em." Luke said running for the General lee. Bo and Daisy hopped in as well as Cooter.

"If she's anything like you Luke she'll make it." Cooter said. Luke nodded thinking about this new found sister of his being lost with Donny.

**Balladeer: Now Cooter is right there. Jennifer just mite make it.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balladeer: Now Jennifer was watching Bethany and Donny. But planning. What good Duke doesn't plan.**

**HIDEOUT**

Jennifer sighed and fidgeted with her hem. "So tell me why were you here in this hick town?" Donny asked.

"I told you. It's a job possibility." Jennifer said.

"Oh right. It wasn't to find your family?" Bethany asked.

"Well if it was. It sure ain't none of ya business." Jennifer spat at him.

Donny backhanded her on her face. "You will not talk to her that way. Understood?" He said.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him backwards. "Don't think so." She said fixing to kick him.

**Balladeer: I would hate to be her. Meanwhile Luke and Uncle Jesse were talking on the CB radio.**

**GENERAL LEE.**

"Shepherd to Lost sheep. Shepherd to Lost sheep. Come back." Uncle Jesse said.

Bo took up the radio as Luke was driving. "This here's Lost sheep. Uncle Jesse whatcha got?" Bo asked.

"Bo I just got a call about 30 minutes ago from a man who knows Jennifer. Says there's a fella out of jail and is after her." Jesse said. Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"Yeah we know. He ran into us at the Boar's Nest. Jennifer's with em now." Bo said.

Luke took the mic from Bo. "Uncle Jesse this is Luke. Did he happen to mention what this guy was in jail for did he?" Luke asked.

"No. Just that he was out of Jail." Jesse said.

"Donny seems like he's holding something over Jennifer's head." Daisy said everyone in the General agreeing.

**Balladeer: Now I'd hate to be Bethany and Donny. Cause once you're a Duke. You fight em like a Duke. With black eyes included.**

**HIDEOUT**

Donny slapped his leg and got up. 'Come on." Donny said.

'What where?" Bethany asked.

"We need to go have a chat with Boss and his dummy Sheriff." Donny said.

"K. What about her?" Bethany asked pointing to Jennifer.

'Leave her. Bad girls don't get to go to town." Donny said.

Jennifer smiled sweetly. "Have fun." She said.

**Balladeer: I don't know about any of you. But I think she's got a plan.**

**GENERAL LEE.**

Luke spun the car around a corner and almost collided with Donny and Bethany. "Hey ain't that the couple?" Bo asked.

"I believe it is." Luke said spinning the car and following Donny and Bethany.

**Balladeer: Now if we could just get Jennifer in on this chase.**

**TBC**


	6. End

**Balladeer: Now that Luke Cooter Daisy and Bo were after Donny and Shelly. Jennifer was left with walking back to Boar's Nest where her car is.**

**BOAR'S NEST.**

Jennifer had just gotten to the Boar's nest and gotten into her car when the radio in her car went to life. "Lost Sheep to Shepherd. We're chasing that car with the couple in it now. They just turned off route 19." Bo said.

"10-4 Bo. I'm gonna scoot over to the Boar's Nest and see if Jennifer's car is still there." Jesse said.

"No need Sir. I'm in my car making my way to the road Bo just said they were on. In fact I can see em now." Jennifer said swinging the car around the bend.

"It's good to hear your voice girl." Bo said. "You should see Luke's face." Bo said.

Jennifer smiled. "Well what do you guys say want some help?" She asked.

"Of course we do." Bo said.

"K." Jennifer said and raced her motor.

**Balladeer: Now this here will be a chase Hazzard won't soon forget.**

**GENERAL LEE**

Luke smiled when he heard Jennifer's voice come over the radio. "Thank god." Luke said to himself. But the other 3 heard it. Luke watched as Jennifer came thundering down the road and pull in front of Donny.

"Well she definitely is part Duke. She drives like you guys." Cooter said.

"She sure does." Bo said watching amazed as Jennifer maneuvered the car to swerve around and stop Donny. They watched as Bethany and Donny hopped out and was about to run to her car. Bo and Luke climbed out and watched as Jennifer got out with as much fire in her as they had. Daisy and Cooter stood behind and watched as well.

"How did you get out of the ropes?" Bethany asked.

"Oh please any 4 year old could get out of those." Jennifer said narrowing her eyes. Donny went to hit her in the face when she grabbed his hand and yanked him around.

"Don't think hitting me would be a wise choice seeing as those 3 guys over there could probably make mince meat out of you." Jennifer said. Bethany went to run but Daisy and Cooter caught her.

"Hey what do you want done with her Jenni?" Cooter asked.

"Let her go. Run Bethany and I'll shoot you." Jennifer said.

**Balladeer: Told you that would be some chase. Well Donny and Bethany were sent back to prison. Boss never got his money from them. But the Dukes' did get something precious for them. A new relative. Especially Luke.**

**DUKE FARM.**

Everyone was sitting around the Duke's picnic table. "Uncle Jesse you shoulda seen this girl handle that car." Bo said still shocked at how well Jennifer did.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" Daisy asked.

"In the woods. There's one thing you learn when you're raised in the woods. To go through a mud puddle and make sure to cut off the dogs." Jennifer said. Everyone laughed.

"Jennifer when Donny was after you. He mentioned that you had something of his." Jesse said.

Jennifer pulled out a photo of a little girl on a man's lap. "This is my daughter Lacy. She's 3 years old. Donny is her father." Jennifer said. Daisy passed the picture to Bo and then Luke seen it. No one could mistake that face. It was almost like Luke fathered the child.

"She's gorgeous." Jesse said handing the picture back to Jennifer.

"Thanks. Donny as you can guess raped me when I was 19. On September 9th 3 years ago I had Lacy." Jennifer said. Everyone had to close their mouths.

"Yeah I know scary." Jennifer said.

Daisy smirked. "Well it is scary. But September 9th is Luke's birthday." She said.

Jennifer smirked at Luke. "Well I guess can't deny the inevitable. " Jennifer said.

"Jennifer who was the guy who called here. Told Uncle Jesse that Donny was out of jail." Luke asked.

Jennifer got a small smile on her face and looked down. "That had to be Mike. He's Richie's son. He and Rhoda's dad were the only ones solely supporting me through finding my family." Jennifer said.

"That's just wrong. They haveta know you're gonna wanna find your family." Cooter said.

Jennifer shrugged. "Yeah well Cooter they didn't. Donny was a marriage that Rhoda had when she adopted me. Ritchie was nice when he met her. Was willing to adopt me himself. But she refused. It was just that simple. Mike and me got along great." Jennifer said.

"He have your back?" Bo asked.

"Oh yes. He's been there when I've needed him. He gave me a place to stay. Heck he was my birthing coach when I gave birth to Lacy." Jennifer said.

'Speaking of I probably better get on the road back to Clayburn. Seeing as Mike has had the 2 of them this whole time. I can only imagine what they're doing." Jennifer said standing up.

"Well it was so nice to meet you." Daisy said hugging her.

"Oh same here. You should come out to Clayburn. It's nice town. Huge town but come during November and go hunting with us." Jennifer said.

"Ahh well the boys can't leave Hazzard. Due to probation." Jesse said.

Jennifer cast a look over to the boys and smirked at the guilty looks. "And I thought Mike was bad. Guess I was wrong. Well who's the probation officer?" She asked.

Daisy smirked. "Boss hogg himself." Daisy said.

Jennifer looked down shaking with laughter. "Let me ask this. Does he have a license to be a parole officer? Better yet is he an actual police officer?" Jennifer asked.

"He's county commissioner." Cooter said.

"Don't mean he's a police officer. In Clayburn you actually have to have a license." Jennifer said.

"Well Boss I doubt has a license. So what does that prove?" Luke asked.

"It proves that he really can't do nothing if you leave Hazzard. Except get mad and probably send his nutty professor of a Sheriff after you." Jennifer said. The Dukes' laughed at Jennifer's statement of Roscoe.

"Well I think I've give you boys enough bad ideas. So I best be going. It was really good to meet all of you." Jennifer said hugging Bo.

"You come back. And bring that little girl of yours." Jesse said giving her a hug of his own.

"I will. She was mad cause she couldn't come." Jennifer said. Jesse motioned for Cooter Daisy and Bo to follow him inside.

Jennifer stared at Luke. "Thank you for helping me with Donny." Jennifer said.

"Oh it's nothing. Me and Bo love a good car chase." Luke said.

Jennifer laughed. "Well in any event. I was really glad I got to meet you. I never really considered the possibility that I would actually find my blood brother." Jennifer said.

"I'm glad you looked for me. Didn't think of my relatives other than Uncle Jesse Bo and Daisy were living." He said. Jennifer had to wipe the tears from her eyes and hugged him. Luke held her tight he had wished to find whatever relatives he had but never got to.

"Ok now I really must be going. Think about coming to Clayburn. I know Mike would love to meet you. If you can't come I'll bring them here." Jennifer said backing up to her car.

"Will do. Drive carefully. And call if you ever wanna talk." Luke said watching her get in. Jesse Cooter Bo and Daisy came on either side of Luke and watched.

**Balladeer: And that is how the Duke's came to finding Family.**

**End**

**If you like this story let me know and i will write a sequel. I have one thought of but need some inspiration.**


End file.
